


Growing With You

by josh0ng



Series: Christmerry [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Their kids is like teenagers, Wonshua parents, this is the nicer household in asian's household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: With a week of break, Wonwoo and Jisoo decide to visit Wonwoo's parent's hometown to celebrate Christmas with their kids.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Christmerry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Growing With You

"Jini!" Woojin calls out loudly. He carefully places the groceries on the kitchen cabinet, throwing his backpack on the chair before briefly looking behind. "Jini, I bought Oreo's ice cream!" he lures his sister. He could hear feet shuffling from the living room and then there appears his sister, with her long dark brown in a high ponytail.

Woojin narrows his eyes at her. "Only when there's food, you'll appear." Jini settles herself on the dining chair, fingers and eyes on her phone, playing SuperStar YG. Woojin lets her finish her last song before gently spraying her face with his wet hand. "Ah!" Jini whines, wiping away the droplets of water on her glasses. 

"Get off your phone and help me put the groceries away. Dad is on his way home with Wonbin from his school." He orders, removing the spring onion and broccoli from the eco bag. Jini helped with another bag, storing her shampoo and the other's away in the bathroom. "You didn't get for me my facial wash?" She asks, looking around for other bags. 

"Oh, the drugstore ran out of it." Woojin points out. "Here," he extends his phone and her ice cream. "Just put in the cart. I'll check it out with my things later." Jini cheers, adding her facial wash into he brother's cart before returning his phone.

The both of them turned their head when they heard the front door unlocks. "Hey guys," Wonwoo greets when he sees his kids sitting in the kitchen. "Hello, daddy." Jini smiles while Woojin moves in to give space to his father. "You're homed early today," Woojin points out, taking a bite from Jini's ice cream after Wonwoo sits down, folding his sleeves up. "Mmm, that's good," he comments, licking the piece of biscuit of the corner of his lips.

Jeon Wonwoo is a professor teaching at Hanyang University. On normal days, Wonwoo will probably reach home a little later after 7 pm. But since the school is on break starting next week, Wonwoo left work earlier today. "Yes, Uncle Hansol drove me home today," he said, accepting his daughter's ice cream. 

"Did you buy the groceries, Woojin?" Wonwoo asked, noticing the replenished fruit basket. "Yeah, I went to E-mart with Yongguk and Minguk earlier." His twin friends were a set of chaotic and rowdy boys, balancing with the semi-introvert Woojin. "Do you still have any allowance left?" Wonwoo is worried because his oldest son has stopped taking his daily allowance from him or Jisoo after he started his new part-time job at the bakery near their house. The oldest son nods, standing up to get himself a cup of water. "You can give his part to me if you're worried. I can use it _very well_." Jini winks, receiving a soft flick on the forehead. "Well, no." Wonwoo laughs and stood up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower before your dad comes home and start nagging. Let's just order some Chinese food for dinner later." Woojin and Jini agree, sitting down to play with their phones.

  
  


"We're homed!" Jisoo slightly raises his voice while removing his shoes, placing it on the rack. "On the rack, Wonbin." he sternly reminds when his youngest son left his school shoes on the floor. The 16-year-old boy obediently obeys while muttering under his breath. "I can hear that," Jisoo remarks, standing at the side to monitor him. Wonbin just flashes his teeth, smiling without an ounce of guilt. The father of 3 rolls his eyes and made his way into the house with his son trailing behind him. The sound of the television could be heard as they walk closer to the living room, spotting the others sitting together on the sofa. 

"Have you showered?" Jisoo eyed Wonwoo, removing his mask by the earloops. Wonwoo looks at his husband and hums, eyes moving back to the screen. Woojin, Jini and he decided to watch 'Alive' on Netflix before Jini's suggestion. "Have you cleaned your room, lady?" Jisoo now turns to the girl sitting at the side, one pillow in her arms, just in case she's frightened. "Yes, dad. I also cleaned the living room," she added. Jisoo hums in approval and softly glares at Wonbin who is squeezed in between his daddy and brother. "Young man, off to the bathroom." Wonbin whines softly, stomping his feet slightly in disagreement. "Now." Jisoo orders, turning away to walk to the kitchen. Wonwoo lets out a chuckle, tapping lightly on the boy's back. "Go. You can join after your shower," he promised.

Jisoo washes his hands and opens the refrigerator's door to see what he can quickly whip out for dinner when Wonwoo appears behind him. "I was planning to order Chinese food for dinner. You're okay with it?" he starts. Jisoo stops and looks back at him. "Oh, from Mrs Ha?" he asks, closing back the fridge's door softly. "Sure, if you want to." Wonwoo walks closer to Jisoo, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek. "How was work?" he questions as he pours himself a cup of water. He heard his husband's loud groan. "I have been on the phone talking to customers from morning till afternoon. Now that it's Christmas week, suddenly everyone's bank account has problems." he tattletales, rolling his eyes again.

Jeon Jisoo is a senior finance executive at Kakao Bank. He was on counter duty for his first day of work when he met Wonwoo the first time 24 years ago. It went from "how can I help you today, sir?" to receiving Wonwoo's number on the back of the post-it. It was crazy as it was only the 3rd hour of his shift when Jisoo encountered such a bold move from a stern-faced customer. Whenever they talked about it, the two will always break into fits of laughter, remembering their older days. 

"Did Woojin bought the groceries again today?" Jisoo asks, eyes landing on the replenished fruit basket. It will always be full if it was Woojin who did the spree. He takes his fruits and vegetables seriously. " _A meal without vegetables just doesn't sit right with me,_ " Jisoo remembers his principle.

Wonwoo nods again. He's been nodding a lot ever since he married Jisoo. He's just a man of a few words before meeting Jisoo. After coming home with the newborn Woojin 20 years ago, Wonwoo wrote in his journal that he will try to express himself better now, with words. Jisoo told him to take it slow because he knows how hard it is to change. Jisoo was once a quiet boy himself too but being friends with Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan, the man now uses his voice a lot. 

"Hmm, I'll transfer some money to his account later on. Alright," Jisoo looks at the clock. "I'm gonna wash real quick. You'll order, right?" he looks at Wonwoo who now is on his phone. "Yeah. What do you wanna get?" He pushes his circle glasses up as he leans his upper body against the kitchen counter. "Kids! What do you want from Mrs Ha's?" Jisoo stretches out his neck to shout instead. 

Wonbin quickly shuffles into the kitchen with a towel over his head, drying his hair. "I want Jjajang rice!" Without acknowledging, Jisoo walks over to the rice cooker. "We still have rice. I'll get the extra sauce for you." he decides. "God, you're such a cheapskate, dad," Wonbin comments but didn't fight any further. "Jini? Woojin?" It was Wonwoo's turn to raises his voice. 

"I'll get Jjampong soup. I want to eat it with rice," Woojin walks in, grabbing a small tangerine. Jisoo high-fives his oldest son and glance at his younger one. Playfully wriggling his eyebrows to annoy the teenager. "Jini will just share. On diet, she said." He adds on. Wonwoo nods selecting 2 Jjajang noodles, 1 Jjampong and chilli shrimp. "Don't forget my Jjajang sauce!" Wonbin huffs as he sees his daddy almost checking out. "Oh, right," Wonwoo sheepishly said.

  
  


The household is currently quiet with the 5 of them devouring their dinner. Once in a while, there will be small bickerings between Jini and Wonbin but that's normal during mealtime. "So, how was school?" Jisoo looks at Woojin. It was his second year at Kyunghee University and both Wonwoo and Jisoo were pleased to know that things are currently going well for their first child.

"It's fine. There's a report submission next 2 weeks and a test when school reopen. Other than that, I'm not that packed." Woojin replies, handing Jini her bowl of soup. Wonwoo puts a shrimp on Wonbin's plate, picking up a pickled radish for himself while nodding, acknowledging the reply. "No projects or anything big?" Jisoo asks again. Woojin only shakes his head before picking up his spoon to feed himself. 

"How about you, miss?" Jini stops her spoon halfway before putting it down. "After school reopen, it's gonna be full-on study period since it's the finals in February. So, I'm planning to attend school tuition after Christmas." The 18-year-old girl tells her plan. Jini is not a kid who strives in her academic. She prefers to read fiction storybooks, playing a game on her phone or drawing on her iPad that her parents got for her last year. But Jisoo and Wonwoo never belittle her whenever she comes back with a failed paper. They believe that she will learn from her mistakes and will do better. And they were not wrong. For her mid-term examinations, Jini passed all of her subjects, scoring As and Bs. 

Jisoo hums, hearing his daughter's plans. "You're gonna do well this final. Just stick to your normal timetable and you're gonna be fine. Don't overwork yourself," he reminds. 

Wonwoo notices that Wonbin turns quiet again. His youngest son does well in school, both academically and non-academically. But his son is a well-known prankster in his school. It's no surprise that Jisoo picked him up from school earlier today. His homeroom teacher has informed that Wonbin once again, has made another classmate cried. 

"What happened in school today, Wonbin?" Wonwoo asks. His older siblings secretly smile, knowing damn well what he did today. "I got called into the principal office again." He states the obvious. The professor raises one of his brows. ”By doing what?” 

”I made a bet with Yeongseok. Whoever manages to unscrew Haru’s chair, he will get free lunch the whole week,” he finally reveals. Jisoo shakes his head. He was there to hear what that poor girl, Haru had to say. Yeongseok’s mum was present as well. The two parents managed to have a quick guessing game outside the office before making their way in.

Wonwoo sighs. ”But why?” Sometimes he wonders, what is going on in Wonbin’s head. ”Because of her out of tune singing! I can’t focus on my quiz yesterday.” The girl just won’t shut up. Even after Wonbin threw a piece of an eraser to her.

“But embarrassing her is not the way, Wonbin. I hope this is already the 3rd time I’m being called by your teacher. 2 more times and I’m grounding you a whole month.” Wonwoo sternly warns. He has doubts about Wonbin being well-behaved but as a father, he has to believe in his kids.

Wonbin scrunches his face but didn’t argue. He looks over his siblings and tries to hold back his laughter — both of them looking down to swallow their laughs. 

”Well,” Wonwoo clears his throat. ”Since it’s the winter break, your dad and I thought that it will be nice to celebrate Christmas at Grandma’s place.” 

”Oh my gosh, is uncle Mingyu going to be there?” Jini excitedly questions with a jump. Jisoo looks at her, judging his daughter excitement. ”Yes, but you are not allowed to ask him for gifts this time around.”

Jeon Mingyu is Wonwoo’s handsome younger brother. He enjoys dotting his nephews and niece, complying with whatever they ask for.

”I heard he’s dating now,” Woojin remarks, making Jini gasps. ”No way! Uncle is too handsome and kind for anyone.” Jini disapproves. It’s safe to say that she has a little crush on him. ”That’s incest forming there,” Wonbin comments, receiving a soft hit on his arm. ”Nonsense!” Jisoo scolds. ”Now finish up your dinner and pack your bags. We’ll be leaving early tomorrow.”

  
  


“Jeon Jini! I’m giving you 5 more seconds! You better get yourself out right now!” Jisoo shouts from the front door. Wonwoo and his two sons were standing behind him, Wonbin nosily peeking his head in. 

”5!” Jisoo starts counting down. Wonwoo glances at his husband, noticing his ears turning a faint pink. ”4!” they can hear the bedroom door to Jini’s open, clumsy steps following after. ”Dad, wait! I’m still missing an eyebrow,” she whines, an eyebrow pencil still in her hand. ”3!” Jisoo doesn't care.

”Fine, I’m done!” Jini squeeze through her way out the front door, grumbling under her breath. Wonwoo ruffles her hair, chuckling at her before making his way to the lift. ”You can do it in the car. It’s not a problem,” Woojin comforts her. 

  
  


The drive to Changwon was smooth. With a couple of visits to rest stops for toilet breaks and to grab a bite, the family arrived safely. 

”Uncle Gyu! Grandma! Grandpa!” Woojin knocks the door, calling for the people in the house. ”Ah!” he turns to Jini’s screaming. He sees Wonbin grinning while standing in the middle of the front yard with traces of snow on his mittens — he just threw a snowball at his sister. ”Daddy!” Jini stomps her leg, whining again. 

”Behave yourself, the two of you,” Jisoo hiss, reminding themselves. 

The door opens and Mrs Jeon smiles brightly. ”You are here! Come on in,” she moves away to give way. ”Hi grandma,” Woojin greets, kissing her cheek before walking in to greet his grandpa.

”Hi, Dad,” Wonwoo greets his father who is watching the television. ”Son,” he acknowledges. ”How was the drive?” 

Wonwoo sips his dad’s hot chocolate and nods. ”It was pretty smooth even though it’s Christmas Eve,” he replies. The house is warm and it smells of faint chocolate. 

”You’re here,” Wonwoo looks at the staircase. He hums as his younger brother sits on the sofa in front of him. Mingyu’s eyes wander around the house and Wonwoo saw it. ”The kids are playing with snow outside. Go make sure that they’re not fighting,” Wonwoo sends him to supervise. Mingyu looks at him, gapping a little. ”It’s your kids but I need to look after them?” he points to himself.

”You’re lucky I love them,” Mingyu stands up to go to the front yard. ”Uncle gyu!” Wonwoo hears her daughter loud shout. That girl _really_ likes her uncle.

The adults were sitting in the living room, catching up slightly on their lives while the TV softly plays. The front door opens and the 4 of them who were playing with the snow outside walk in. Just when Woojin wants to sit beside Wonwoo, Jisoo stops him. ”Clean yourself first.” he looks at all 3 of his kids. ”Now, go.” he orders, just like how he is back home.

Mr and Mrs Jeon laughs, looking at the hunched back of their grandchildren walking up the stairs in 1 line. Mingyu makes his way to the kitchen to prepare them a cup of hot chocolate each. 

Wonwoo was munching on a cookie that his brother baked while talking to Mingyu on the dining table when Woojin and Wonbin came down in a new set of clothes. ”Here,” Mingyu pushes them their drinks along with the plate of butterscotch cookies. 

”Where’s Jini?” Wonwoo asks, looking for his daughter. ”Oh, she is still bathing. You know how she is when there's a bathtub,” Woojin rolls his eyes. Mingyu laughs shortly and turns to his nephews. ”So, Wonbin. I heard you unscrewed a classmate’s chair,” Mingyu teases. The 16-year-old only laughs, nodding while biting into his cookies. ”She deserves it.”

  
  


Jisoo takes out Shepard’s pie from the oven and makes his way to the dining table. Jini is pouring fruit punch into everyone’s glasses while Wonbin sets up the utensils for each person. Woojin stands beside his grandpa, helping him decorating the Christmas tree while Wonwoo and Mingyu wrap the kids’ presents upstairs, in Mingyu’s room. 

Mrs Jeon flips her last batch of zucchini pancakes before assembling it on the wood tray. “Jisoo?” She calls for her son-in-law. The called man answers, shuffling his feet towards the older lady. “Can you help stir the gravy? Once it’s hot enough, you can scoop it out on that bowl.” She points to the white bowl with a brown rim. “I’ll call the rest to come down for dinner.” Jisoo nods, taking the wooden long spoon to stir the brown gravy.

“Jeonghyun, call the kids down! Dinner’s ready,” Mrs Jeon calls from the dining room, Jini and Wonbin settling down on their seats after finishing their chores. Woojin walks into the room, sitting down beside Wonbin, followed by his grandpa. Wonwoo and Mingyu walk in together, talking about their work. 

“Uncle Gyu!” Jini calls, tapping the empty seat beside her. Mingyu was about to make his way to sit beside his niece when Jisoo came in, hands holding the warm gravy. Cockblocking, Jisoo sits beside his daughter after putting the bowl in place. “Dad,” Jini drags her voice, unhappy. “Why are you so cheeky? Your uncle Gyu now has a lover. They’re gonna be jealous seeing you cling on him like this.” Again, Jisoo breaks Jini’s heart. 

  
  


Jisoo slips under the covers after brushing his teeth. Wonwoo who was watching videos on his phone removes his glasses and dims the light, pulling the cover over the both of them. “Tired?” he questions when Jisoo yawns. His husband hums, wrapping his arms over Wonwoo’s torse, snuggling into his chest. “I’m craving for french toast,” Jisoo randomly mumbles, suddenly thinking of the egg battered toast. “It’s my turn to cook breakfast tomorrow. I’ll cook it for you,” Wonwoo assures. Jisoo smiles followed by a small ‘yay’ before unconsciously closing his eyes, drifting into dreamland. Wonwoo softly kisses his husband’s hair, hugging him closer to sleep.

  
  


“Dad! It’s Christmas, wake up!” Wonbin knocks on his parent’s door, rushing down the stairs to gather with his brother and sister. Jini sits beside the tree, digging through the presents, handing out her brother’s theirs. Mr and Mrs Jeon smiles, watching them excitedly shake their gifts, trying to guess what did they get this Christmas. 

Mingyu walks down in his black satin pyjamas, holding 3 boxes of wrapped gifts. He sits beside his father, calling the 3 of seated figures for attention. “Here are your presents for this year,” he hands each of them their presents.

“Oh my god!” Wonbin shouts, ripping the paper apart when he sees a red box. “No way, uncle Gyu!” He cries when it shows a box of Nintendo Switch. He has been bugging Jisoo for the gaming console ever since summer break but his father like always, brushes it away. “No. You’re getting funny ideas of pranking people with the games you’re playing nowadays,” he nags. 

Jini screams when she opens her box. It’s a full set of GUESS Originals x NIKI’s Moonchild hoodie along with the jogger pants. “And it’s in purple!” Jini grins, standing up to briefly hug her uncle. “Thank you, uncle Gyu!” Mingyu smiles, happy that she’s happy with his gift.

Woojin holds up the new iPad air along with his Apple pen that he receives, eyes widening, not believing his gifts. “Uncle Gyu!” He runs into Mingyu’s arms, hugging him tightly. Wonwoo had told him about how Woojin always complains that bringing his laptop to school every day is tiring when Mingyu asked his brother about his nephews and niece’s Christmas wish-lists.

“I will take care of it with my life!” He promises, still not letting go of the hug. Mingyu laughs, rubbing his nephew’s back. 

“Hey, you guys opened your presents without me?” Jisoo sadly says as he walks towards them with a freshly washed face. “Look at what we got!” The 3 siblings show their dad the gifts they got from their uncle. 

Jisoo smiles softly. “And what must you say?” He reminds them, like the small kids there are. “Thank you, uncle Gyu!” Recites them together in one voice. 

Wonwoo flips the last toast, stacking it on top of another toast. “Hey handsome,” he hears a voice behind. He glances behind and shakes his head, smiling when Jisoo stands by the kitchen’s entrance. He walks closer to Wonwoo, leaving kisses on his face before taking out the milk from the fridge. 

“You woke up early?” He asks, aligning the glasses on the tray to bring to the dining table. “Yes, since my husband wants his french toast,” Wonwoo turn the stove off, wiping down the counter. 

“Aw, so sweet. _Do you want sex?_ ” Jisoo guesses and Wonwoo drops the soapy pan. “Jisoo!” He hisses. The called man laughs loudly, loving the sight of his embarrassed husband. “So, no?” He teases again. 

“In your dreams, if you think I’m going to reject that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Merry xmas!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this because I've been thinking of writing about grown kids since like months ago but finally got it written down hehe
> 
> ps who wouldn't even act like Jini if you have Kim Mingyu as your uncle 
> 
> My wonshua stories have been deadass long nowadays I hope yall don't mind hahaha
> 
> I'll see you the day after on minshua's Christmas au!! Byeeee
> 
> You can follow me on my twitter @mstext17


End file.
